


Adrinette April

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: This is a collection of my Adrinette April posts. It's my first time doing a month long themed prompts. So I hope you enjoy!





	1. Day 2: Gaming

**Sorry if this isn't that good. I'm not that great at spur of the moment stories.**

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette smiled, playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III against Adrien. Winning very calmly against him. Adrien on the other hand was smashing buttons trying to win.

“I won!” Marinette said, smirking at her partner. 

Adrien groaned and leaned back. “How can I ever hope to beat the Queen of gaming!” Adrien groaned.

Marinette smiled. “Come on. Let's play some Mario Kart 8.” She said, standing up as she switched out the game and console. 

Adrien smiled. “My lady. Are you sure you want to ruin this relationship with Mario Kart?”

Marinette chuckled. “Adrien, sweetie, we’ve been partners for 3 years, and dating the last year of that. If fighting akumas all the time hasn't ruined our relationship, this definitely won't. Trust me!” She said, kissing his cheek and handing him his controller.

Adrien smirked. “Alright, but if I win I get to eat a plate full of your parents’ delicious macaroons!” Adrien stated.

“Your on Chaton~! But if I win, you have to tell your father that we’re in a relationship.” She came back.

One game later~~

“I win!” Marinette exclaimed happily.

Adrien sighed in defeat. “Good race Princess.” He said, smiling up at his girlfriend.

She looked down at him and smirked. “Now you have to set up dinner with your father. Tell Nathalie I'll be there around 6 tomorrow.” Marinette stated.

Before he could give a come back, Sabine shouted up saying Nathalie was there to pick him up.

“See you tomorrow night Princess.” He said, stand up and taking her hand, kissing the back of it, before heading downstairs. 


	2. Day 3: Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fencing day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if this isn't good, I want to participate in this month long event so please enjoy nonetheless.

“Ok Tikki, I'll just wait for him to finish his fencing lessons, then ask him if he wants to see a movie!” Marinette stated, hopeful.

“You can do it Marinette!” Tikki cheered before flying back into the purse.

Marinette turned around to leave, only to come face to chest with Adrien.

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien stated, his fencing outfit on, and helmet tucked under his arm. 

“H-Hey Adrien! Are you how? I-I mean you how are? NO I-I m-mean how are you?” She stuttered, blushing.

“I'm doing well!” He said, smiling sweetly.

Marinette nodded, feeling Tikki’s reassuring pats on her leg through her purse.

“A-Adrien, w-would you l-like to maybe…. Um teach me how to fence??” Marinette stuttered out, her blush getting darker.

“Sure! I could teach you after my fencing class. I could pick you up from the bakery and we could practice at my place. That sound good?” Adrien stated, beaming with joy.

Marinette didn't trust her voice to respond so she just nodded.

“Great! I'll see you in a few hours!” He said patting her shoulder, a huge smile on his face, before he headed to the locker room.

Marinette sighed happily, holding her shoulder. “I'm never washing this jacket.” She sighed dreamily.

“But Marinette, you just asked him to teach you how to fence, not to the movies!” Tikki quietly exclaimed from her purse. 

Marinette blinked. “I have to go get ready!!!!” Marinette exclaimed, rushing out of the building, stumbling down the steps. Managing to catch herself, she ran to her house.

A few hours later~~~~~~~~~

Adrien got out of his car at the bakery. Stepping inside he smiled at the warm feeling the building gave off. Sabine smiled up at the boy. 

“Hello Adrien! Marinette is upstairs getting ready, go on up!” Sabine stated, smiling warmly as she handed a customer their order.

Adrien smiled and headed upstairs to the apartment. Heading inside he looked around the home. Smiling to himself at the warm feeling he got from standing inside the house of a loving family.

“H-Hi Adrien!” Marinette stuttered.

Adrien looked up and smiled. “Let's go then! Though maybe we could hang out at your home next time!” Adrien stated smiling.

Marinette blushed, glad she chose a simple shirt, of her own design, along with her pink pants. She blushed when Adrien took her hand and led her back to his ride. They got in and headed to the Agreste Manor.

Once they arrived, Adrien took hold of Marinette's hand and led her into the manor. Seeing Nathalie, Adrien broke out into a run, hand still holding Marinette's. 

“Come on! We can't let Nathalie stop us or we’ll never get to the fencing training!” Adrien exclaimed as the two ran up the stairs to Adrien's room. Closing the door behind them, they giggled a little.

“S-so, this is your room? Its huge!” Marinette exclaimed as she walked further into the room. She noticed two fencing helmets and two sabers on the table in front of his couch. 

“Shall we get started?” Adrien said, the smile never leaving his face.

Marinette nodded, putting on the helmet and grabbing the saber. “On Garde!” she shouted, a small giggle escaping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did better on this one! Hope you guys enjoy! Can't wait for tomorrow's prompt!


	3. Day 4: Dinner with The Parent(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien invites Marinette over for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm writing this I'm home sick. But enjoy nonetheless!

**Adrinette April Day 4: Dinner with Parent(s)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~•**

Marinette tugged on the bottom of her dress. Nervousness kicking in. She was about to have dinner with her crush and his father, who also happens to be her idol in the fashion industry. She examined herself in the mirror. She handmade the dress, white top, with a pink skirt, that frilled out at the bottom, and floral designs going from the bottom right of the dress all the way up to her left shoulder, like a vine of flowers.

“Tikki, does this look good? I am so nervous! I'm about to be picked up to have dinner with Adrien! And his father! What if I say something wrong??? And Adrien gets upset and then his father blocks me from ever becoming a fashion designer!” Marinette complained, panic clear in her voice.

“Marinette, calm down, you look amazing! You're sure to wow Adrien, and his father will be impressed! Now time to get your makeup finished and shoes on before Adrien arrives to pick you up!” Tikki exclaimed.

A half hour later.

Adrien stepped out of his car outside the bakery. Smiling happily as he entered the building and headed up to the apartment. He knocked on the door, excited for dinner, excited to show off his talented friend to his father. Being oblivious to his feelings for her.

Tom opened the door and smiled at the boy. “Come on in, Adrien. Marinette is almost ready.” Tom stated, motioning the boy to come inside.

Adrien stepped inside the apartment. “I'm actually really excited for this dinner. Marinette is super talented and I know my dad will love to see her work!” Adrien exclaimed happily.

“I'm ready!” Marinette called down as she headed down the stairs.

Adrien looked up and went wide eyed, Marinette look absolutely stunning. She had her hair in a high bun, pink heels on, and her signature bag on her. 

“H-how do I look?” Marinette asked nervously.

Adrien smiled, and took her hand. “You look amazing! My dad is going to love your dress! And you for that matter! Come on! We don't want to be late!” Adrien said pulling her back to his car, waving goodbye to her parents. They got to the car, Gorilla holding the door open for them. They got inside before heading to the manor.

Finally arriving at the manor, they got out and headed inside. “My father is going to love you!” Adrien said, leading Marinette into the manor.

Marinette blushed, feeling nervous. “A-are you sure?” Marinette asked.

“I know he will! Come on!” He stated, smiling widely as he pulled her into the large dining room. 

Gabriel looked up from his tablet. “Adrien, I would assume this is the young Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, then?” Gabriel stated, standing up.

Marinette stuttered and curtsied. “H-Hello Monsieur Agreste! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I-I won you derby hat contest a year ago.” Marinette said smiling nervously.

“A yes, that was a very good derby hat. Can I correctly assume that you made that dress as well?” Gabriel asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Marinette nodded. “Y-Yes sir. This particular dress took me 3 weeks to design it, and a little over a month to actually make it what it is now.” Marinette explained.

“Well, it's very well designed. But enough talking, let us sit down and eat.” Gabriel insisted. 

The three sat down, Adrien sat next to Marinette, while Gabriel sat across from them. The chef brought in three platters, setting one in front of each person. “Bon Appetit!” The chef said before taking the lids off.

Each plate held a different food. Marinette got a bowl of soba noodles with pork. Adrien received a caesar salad, because of his modeling job, and Gabriel also had a simple caesar salad. 

“So, Miss. Dupain-Cheng. You seem to have a talent for fashion designing. Maybe after you finish school, you can work me.” Gabriel stated, calmly putting a forkful of salad into his mouth.

Marinette almost choked on her noodles, wiping her mouth. “Do you really mean that sir? That would be a dream come true!” Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien patted her shoulder. “I told you he would like you!” Adrien said smiling happily.

Marinette smiled happily the rest of the dinner.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my day four entry!! Hope you guys enjoyed, you can read all of my adrinette April stories on my tumblr @marichat4lyf


	4. Day 5: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting Adrinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 5!! Enjoy!

Marinette sat in class, frowning at the paper she held. Alya had already headed out, all that was left was Adrien and herself. Adrien turned around to tell Marinette goodbye, but stopped when he saw the tear running down her face.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, making Marinette blink a few times before looking at him.

“O-oh, Adrien. I figured everyone had left by now.” Marinette stuttered, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

“I was just about to leave, but I noticed that you were crying. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?” Adrien asked, fully facing her.

Marinette frowned. “N-no, it's just. I entered a sewing contest last month, and this is the letter back with the results. I didn't win…” Marinette explained, another couple of tears ran down her face. 

Adrien frowned. Standing up from his seat, he walked up to Marinette and hugged her from the side. 

“Those people don't understand how much of an amazing seamstress you are!” Adrien stated as he comforted her.

Marinette blushed, smiling a little. “T-Thanks Adrien! That means a lot to me.” Marinette said, smiling up at him.

Adrien released the hug before smiling widely. “Come on! Let's go see if we can't catch up to Nino and Alya. I bet they’ll wanna go to Andre's and get ice cream to help cheer you up!” Adrien exclaimed, taking Marinette's hand gently.

Marinette blushed. “S-Sure!” she grabbed her bag, stuffing the paper inside before following after him. 

Adrien pulled her along, hand in hand. Marinette, a blushing mess.

“Alya! Nino! I think Marinette could use some comforting ice cream!” Adrien called out to his friends.

So the two ran down the steps of the school to meet up with their best friends. And the group headed to Andre’s and had ice cream and had a wonderful time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't figure out how to end this one. Hope you guys enjoy nonetheless. Check out these stories out on my tumblr @marichat4lyf


	5. Day 6: Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Its day 6! And we're nearing the end of week one!   
> Enjoy!

Adrien smiled, listening to Marinette tell Chloe off for bullying a fellow classmate.

“Chloe, I think Rose’s hairstyle is very cute and suits her. You just need to mind your own business and stop putting others down! Just because your father is the mayor of Paris, doesn't give you the right to put others in your class down!” Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien smiled. “Chloe, Marinette is right, you need to stop saying hurtful things to people!” Adrien said, making Chloe huff and sit back down in her chair. 

Everyone thanked Marinette, before heading to their seats. Adrien smiled at Marinette, before taking his seat. 

After class~~~~~

“That was amazing of you Marinette! You really know how to stick up for your friends!” Adrien exclaimed happily, smiling with sparkling eyes of admiration.

Marinette blushed. “I-it was nothing! You were p-pretty handsome-I mean awesome too!” Marinette stuttered out, blushing more. 

“No way, you stood up to Chloe when no one else would. Chloe had no right to hate on Rose’s new hairstyle. You're amazing Marinette.” Adrien said, smiling happily at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! I apologize if it's too short. I couldn't come up with a great idea for this prompt. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


	6. Day 7: Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modeling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final day of week one, just friends! Hope you all enjoy!! I got this idea from Edendaphne’s Under Lock and Key story!

Marinette blushed, standing at Adrien’s photo shoot. Adrien invited her to come see his photo shoot in action, knowing she wanted to be a big fashion designer herself. Though Adrien thought she was an amazing fashion designer already. 

Marinette smiled and shyly waved at Adrien, who was getting his makeup done. Suddenly the photographer came in complaining.

“Where is Angela??? The female model that's supposed to be modeling the female clothing line with Adrien!!” the photographer complained.

“Angela called in sick with the flu.” an assistant explained. 

The photographer groaned before laying his eyes on Marinette. 

“You! You seem to be a perfect fit for the female clothes we need to have modeled. Get this girl into the dressing room!” the photographer ordered. 

Marinette panicked. ‘I'm going to be modeling with Adrien??? And we have to be holding hands? Ok Marinette, concentrate!’ Marinette thought to herself as she was lead into the female changing room.

30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette stepped out of the changing room, blushing a bright red. Adrien turned to look at her, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her outfit. She had her hair in a high bun, light makeup. A top that was the female version of his daily shirt, and a Jean jacket tied around her waist. A denim skirt and boots completed her outfit. Marinette noticed Adrien’s stare and looked at her feet, blushing.

“H-How d-do I look, Adrien?” Marinette stuttered out.

Adrien smiled. “You look amazing Marinette! Come on, let's do the photoshoot!” Adrien said, pulling her by hand. 

They stood in the photoshoot spot, Adrien holding Marinette's hand as they did poses. 

“Wonderful! Now stand back to back and think about the person you love.” The photographer explained, Marinette and Adrien pressed back to back. Marinette looked over her shoulder, as Adrien looked up. Adrien thinking of Ladybug, but as he thought of her, he suddenly realized his thoughts were drifting towards the beautiful girl he was modeling with. Being removed from his thoughts by Marinette facing him, blushing as she held his hands. 

“Adrien. You have to lift me up by my waist.” Marinette whispered, blushing. 

Adrien smiled and picked her up with ease and began spinning, ignoring the photographer. Setting her down, Adrien pulled her close and began leaning in.

“Great! That's all we need! Go change Mademoiselle and then you two can go.” The photographer stated, making the teens separate with red faces. 

“H-Hey, Marinette. Do you want to come over and play Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” Adrien asked.

Marinette blushed and smiled. “S-Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!! Like I said I got the idea for this prompt from Edendaphne's Under Lock and Key. But its it's not that exact one. See you guys tomorrow!!


	7. Day 8: Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is hosting a pool party, and everyone is invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Falling In Love Week! Hope you guys enjoy this pool party fic! :) @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette frowned, tugging on her sundress.

“Alya! I don't know. What if Adrien doesn't like it?” Marinette stated, nervous.

“Girl! Don't doubt your abilities! Adrien is going to love your swimsuit!!” Alya stated,smiling at her friend. 

The two walked out onto the rooftop of Le Grande Paris hotel, where Chloe’s pool party was happening. Marinette sighed, seeing Adrien on the other side of the pool, in his Gabriel Agreste designer swim trunks. Marinette tugged on her sundress. 

“I don't know about this. What if Adrien doesn’t like that I made them Chat Noir themed?” Marinette panicked.

Before Alya could reply, Chloe came running out, knocking Marinette right into the pool. Marinette swam up to the surface and coughed a bit before glaring at Chloe.

“Adrikins!! Don't you love my swimsuit!! It's Ladybug themed!” Chloe exclaimed.

Adrien smiled uncomfortably. “Nice Chloe, but you didn't need to push Marinette into the water.” He explained, detaching himself from Chloe.

Adrien walked over to the edge of the pool in front of Marinette and helped her out of the pool. Marinette sighed as she looked at her soaked sundress. 

“Aw, my sundress is soaked. T-thank you Adrien for helping me out of the pool.” Marinette said, blushing.

Alya walked over and smiled, then whispered something into Marinette’s ear, making the girl blush even more. 

“A-Alya! Come on let's go over to that pair of chairs.” Marinette stated, pulling Alya away from Adrien.

They set their towels out of the lounge chairs and Marinette sighed. She then proceeded to take her sundress off, revealing her Chat Noir Themed bikini. Black with green paw prints all over the top and the bottom. Adrien looked over at Marinette and about had a nose bleed. Marinette blushed when she noticed everyone was staring.

“Alya. Why is everyone staring?” Marinette asked, nervous.

“Because you’re wearing a one of a kind swimsuit based on the famous superhero Chat Noir. It looks like Adrien likes it too~~!” Alya teased, gesturing towards Adrien who was still standing by the edge of the pool.

“Go talk to him!” Alya pushed, moving Marinette towards Adrien.

Marinette blushed when she slipped a little and landed with her face against Adrien’s bare chest from him catching her.

“Y-You alright Marinette?” He asked her, a light blush on his face.

“Yes! Your fine, I mean I'm fine, thanks.” Marinette stuttered out, blushing like crazy.

Adrien went wide eyed before giggling a little, and smiling warmly at her. “I really like your swimsuit! Did you make it?” Adrien asked her.

“Y-yea! I didn't see any in any of the clothing stores, so I made this.” Marinette explained. 

Suddenly a splash came at the two from the pool, where Alya was sitting on Nino’s shoulders in the pool.

“Come on you two! Let's play Chicken!!” Alya challenged them. 

The two teens looked at each other before smirking and jumping into the pool and joining their friends. Marinette got on Adrien's shoulder as the 4 began to play Chicken, laughing and giggling. All while Chloe was pouting and having a tantrum because Adrien wasn't paying attention to her. 

After a while of playing, Marinette and Adrien came out victorious! Laughing and giggling the whole time. Marinette dove off Adrien's shoulders and into the water. She came back up for air and was face to face with Adrien. Both a blushing mess before they turned away chuckling. 

“G-good game!” Adrien said, smiling at Marinette, noticing her freckles more clearly.

He blushed, having a warm feeling blossom in his chest. The feeling of blossoming love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This one was bit longer. This one was really fun to write! See you guys tomorrow for day 9: Jealous. Ooo :)  
> <3Luna


	8. Day 9: Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo there's that character Luka… yea I'm making this day involve Adrien getting jealous of Luka. That's all I'm explaining. Enjoy! :) @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Adrien smiled as he walked into the school, looking forward to seeing Marinette. He stopped when he saw her. A frown on his face when he saw her with Luka, giggling at something he said. He felt his fists clench up. 

Why was he feeling jealous of Luka? Was it because Luka was making Marinette laugh? Was it because he had feelings for Marinette? Wait..

Adrien blinked, looking at his hands. He had feelings for Marinette? As more than a friend? He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of admitting he had a crush on Marinette.

“Bro, you alright?” Nino asked him, wrapping an arm around Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien blinked and looked over at Nino.

“I… y-yea. Kinda? I don't know… I don't like Marinette talking to Luka…” Adrien stated, clenching his fists as he continued to watch Marinette talking to Luka. 

“Dude, you're jealous! I knew you liked Marinette!! Plus, you have nothing to worry about. Luka’s not into girls. Plus he's already taken.” Nino explained.

Adrien blushed massively. “I-I mean… I don't know if Marinette even feels the same way!! Please don't say anything!!” Adrien pleaded.

Nino sighed. “I won't tell. Just promise you’ll ask her out one of these days.” 

“I promise, bro.” Adrien said, first bumping Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! A bit of Luka. But still adrinette. Hope you all enjoyed!!!! See you tomorrow for Day 10: Holding Hands!


	9. Day 10: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets the urge to hold Marinette's hand, can he resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets the urge to hold Marinette’s hand *eyebrow wiggles* Enjoy~~~!!  
> @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Adrien stood next to Marinette listening to her talk to Alya about her designs. He smiled happily, before looking down at Marinette’s hand. He felt an urge to hold her hand in his. Before he could stop himself, he gently grabbed her hand, blushing massively. He froze in place next to Marinette, holding her hand in his.

“Um Adrien, why are you holding Marinette's hand?” Alya asked, making said fashion designer freeze in realization, her face turning a bright red.

“I-I-I couldn't resist. I had the sudden urge to hold her hand. It just fits so perfectly into mine.” Adrien stuttered, gripping Marinette's hand gently, making her look down at their hands. 

“A-alya, I just remembered Adrien promised he'd teach me how to slow dance. Right Adrien?” Marinette lied, blushing massively.

Adrien blinked and nodded. “Yep! I was planning on teaching her how to waltz.” Adrien lied, very convincing tho.

“Hmmm, ok, but you're not off the hook Agreste!” Alya stated before Marinette pulled Adrien out of the school by his hand. 

Adrien blushed. “S-So, would you like me to actually teach you how to waltz? You could come to my house.” Adrien said, holding her hand in his, and smiling like the love sick doofus he was.

“S-Sure! B-But can we stop by the bakery so I can change into some dance clothes.” Marinette stuttered. 

Adrien giggled a little. “Sure, we can stop by there. Then it'll be a date!” Adrien exclaimed happily as he entered his car, gently pulling Marinette along with him.

Marinette was on cloud nine. Adrien on the other hand was all the way on cloud twenty. The entire car ride to the bakery and than to the Agreste manor, the two never stopped holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope you all enjoyed!! Figured everyone needed the cute he likes her and she likes him. This was a lot of fun to write! See you tomorrow for Day 11: Slow Dance. It could possibly be a continuation from today!! *eyebrow wiggle* you'll just have to find out and see!!  
> <3Luna


	10. Day 11: Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes Marinette to a fashion week party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a continue from yesterday. Adrien taught Marinette how to slow dance, and well now Adrien has to go to a party for fashion week and he's invited Marinette! Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette suddenly became very aware of all the eyes on her and Adrien as they entered the party. She looked down, tugging on her one of a kind Marinette original dress. It was pink with layers going down the skirt, which ended at her knees.

“Hey, you're ok.” Adrien reassured her, squeezing her hand. 

Marinette blushed. “B-but why are they staring at me?” she stuttered, tugging at the hem of her dress again.

Adrien grabbed her other hand. “Because I brought a beautiful lady who is wearing an equally beautiful dress that she designed herself.” Adrien explained before twirling Marinette. 

She giggled before hearing the song change. Adrien smirked, bowing.

“May I have this dance?” Adrien asked, smiling up at her. 

Marinette could feel her face heating up as she nodded, not trusting her voice. Adrien smiled, retaking Marinette's hands and leading her to the dance floor. Adrien placed Marinette's hands around his neck, before placing his around her waist. The two began to slow dance, looking like a couple. Once the song ended, the two looked at each other, bright blushes on both of their faces. 

“ADRIKINS!!” A familiar squeal was heard. 

Both teens froze and slowly turned towards the voice. Chloe, of course she would be there, her father is mayor of Paris. And of course she would do anything to try to prevent our Adrinette ship from sailing. Adrien couldn't move away in time, Chloe was now attached to him.

“Adrikins! Why didn't you bring me as your plus one! I'm always your plus one!” Chloe complained, slightly pushing Marinette away from Adrien.

Marinette stepped a couple more steps away, looking down at her feet. She began tugging on the hem of her dress again, feeling conscious of all the staring. Adrien frowned and tried to dislodge Chloe from himself. 

“Sorry Chloe, but I wanted to bring Marinette. So if you don't mind, i would like to spend more time with her.” he said, finally dislodging himself from Chloe. 

Chloe frowned. “but Adrien, why do you wanna spend time with the baker's daughter? You should be dancing with me!” Chloe exclaimed, jumping onto Adrien again.

Marinette frowned. “I-I think I-I'm going to go home. T-this was nice, a-and thank you for taking m-me. B-but I need to go n-now.” Marinette stuttered, turning and making a beeline for the exit, only to trip on her own feet and fall face first onto the ground.

Gasps could be heard all around the room, as everyone's eyes landed on the clumsy designer. She slowly stood up, scrapes on her legs and hands, and a bruise on her face. She felt the tears streaming down her face before she could stop them. She took off running.

Adrien dislodged himself from Chloe and ran after Marinette. He managed to catch up with her outside of the empty school. He grabbed her hand gently.

“Marinette, please. Wait! Chloe was just being Chloe. And right now I wish I wasn't friends with her. Her hurtfulness caused you to actually get hurt! Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up, that party isn't fun without you.” Adrien said, holding her hand in his.

He wiped away her tears, making her smile. 

“Thank you Adrien.” Marinette managed to say, letting him walk her to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Thinking about continuing this into tomorrow's prompt, Day 12: Lucky Charm. Hope you all enjoyed!! See you tomorrow!  
> <3Luna


	11. Day 12: Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's lucky charm and Marinette's lucky charm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from yesterday! Hope you all enjoy, not sure if I'll keep up this story in tomorrow's prompt but we shall see!! Enjoy!!

Marinette smiled, sitting on her couch, having changed into her normal clothes, and her parents bandaging up her scrapes. She blushed as she saw Adrien sit next to her. 

“So, want to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” Adrien asked smiling.

Marinette smirked. “You're on! Don't think you'll be able to win though.” Marinette said, getting the controllers, handing Adrien one.

“I have my Marinette Lucky Charm on me! I'm positive I'll win!” Adrien stated, holding up said lucky charm.

Marinette blushed before smirking. “Well I have my Adrien Lucky Charm! So we’ll just have to see who has the better luck!” Marinette stated, holding up the lucky charm Adrien gave her.

Adrien blushed, putting his lucky charm back into his pocket. Marinette placed hers in her pocket. The two then began they're game.

Adrien won!

“I told you! My Marinette Lucky Charm works! And it's all thanks to you for giving it to me!” Adrien stated, smiling at Marinette.

Marinette blushed a bright red. “W-well I mean…” Marinette stuttered, blushing.

Adrien smiled and took Marinette’s hand in his. 

“Round 2?” Adrien suggested.

“You are so on!” Marinette stated as Adrien released her hand.

After hours of playing, and after dark, the two teens were asleep on the couch. Adrien laying on the couch, with Marinette laying on top of him, with her head on his chest. Sabine smiled, laying a blanket over them. She then called up Nathalie, letting her know that Adrien was going to be staying the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Tomorrow's prompt Day 13: Group project, Will take place a week from the events that happened in today's prompt! See you tomorrow!!  
> <3Luna


	12. Day 13: Group Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reads marinette a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place a week after yesterday's prompt. Hope you all enjoy! (May have cheated and made it a pairs) also it kinda turns into storytime about mermaids and pirates (totally not referencing a future marichat fanfic I'm thinking of writing) @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

“So mermaids?” Adrien asked, smiling at his project partner.

“T-that seems to be our topic. Though I don't understand why mermen aren't mentioned as much as mermaids. I mean you kinda need the mermaids AND the mermen to make the merbabies right?” Marinette rambled on, standing up to better instinciate her thoughts.

Adrien chuckled. “Have you heard of the story about the infamous pirate captain and the mermaid princess?” Adrien asked her, smiling.

Marinette blinked, sitting back down. “N-no, what's that story?” Marinette asked, curiosity taking hold.

Adrien smiled. “One second.” He stated, getting up and going over to a nearby bookshelf in the school library, pulling out the book.

“Here it is. Once upon three lives a beautiful mermaid princess, her name was Bri. She loved to swim around freely, but her mama, the queen of the merfolk wanted Bri to marry a mer prince. Bri didn't like said prince, so she swam far away, hundreds of miles away. Until she swam into the hull of a boat, hard enough to cause her to black out. Not just any old boat, this was the ship that belonged to the infamous pirate captain Chat Noit. Chat Noit looked over the railing, only to see a beautiful pink scaled mermaid tail disappear under the water.” Adrien read.

“Wait! There's no way Chat Noit could tell he hit a small little mer.” Marinette intervened.

Adrien chuckled. “Can I finish this story, Mari? I promise, it's a short story.” He explained before scanning over the words till he found where he left off.

“Walking down to the poop deck, he called to his most trustworthy crewmate, his right hand woman, Allegra. She was kinda stuck up, but had her captain's back when he needed her. ‘Allegra, have we entered mermaid domain?’ he asked her. She looked at the map and shook her head. ‘No, we're hundreds of miles from mermaid territory, why do you ask?’ she questioned. ‘Because, i think we just hit one.’ he explained, taking off his signature long black coat and black boots. Tossing his hat to Allegra before jumping into the sea.” Adrien continued.

“Wait! Why did he jump in?? Bri’s a mermaid, she doesn't need saving!!” Marinette complained.

“Mari! Im almost done!” Adrien exclaimed, grabbing hold of Marinette's hand, trying to calm her down.

“Chat Noit came back up, carrying an unconscious Bri. He called down the lifeboat, which Allegra happily dropped down. He climbed onto it, laying Bri in it gently before Allegra ordered the crew to pull up the boat. Soon, Chat Noit was back on his ship, the Coccinelle. He laid Bri on the deck before snapping his fingers in front of her, trying to wake her up. After a few snapping attempts and a loud shout, Bri woke up, sitting up so fast she knocked heads with the captain. She began to panic even more when she noticed her tail becoming legs. ‘What did you do to me??’ Bri shouted in fear as she tried to curl in on herself. ‘Nothing! But the only time I've heard of mers gaining legs are… do you happen to have a human parent as well as a merfolk parent?’ Chat Noit asked her. Bri thought for a moment before responding. ‘My mama is the queen of the mers, i never met my papa before. Mama said he was big and loving, but she couldn't be with him because she had to rule the merfolks. I think my papa is human.’ Bri explained, trying to stand up on her newly formed legs, only to fall on top of Chat Noit. After getting her some clothes and learning more about her, Chat Noit learned that this princess ran away from home, now wanting to find her father. And that's how Chat Noit the pirate captain began his journey with the mermaid princess Bri in search of her human father.” Adrien finished, closing the book.

“That's it! Well it did give me some good ideas! Maybe i could make mertails for us and we can have Alya film us swimming in the pool with our tails, pretending we're merfolk!” Marinette exclaimed happily. 

Adrien squeezed her hand, enjoying her enthusiasm. “That sounds amazing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! (And yes, Chat Noit is basically Felix and Bri is Bridgette. Also Chat Noit is another way of saying Chat Noir.) See you tomorrow for Day 14: Confess!  
> <3Luna


	13. Day 14: Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally confesses her feelings to Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a confession! :D this takes place right after they present their group project. Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette smiled as she changed out of her mermaid outfit. They got an A+ on their presentation, and Marinette was exceptionally giddy from swimming around in a pool with Adrien as pretend merfolk. Tikki flew out of her bag. 

“Can you believe it Tikki? I got to be a mermaid and swim around with Adrien as a merman!! Now if only I could tell him how I feel about him.” Marinette sighed.

“You can do it Marinette! Tell him after school!” Tikki encouraged before hugging marinette’s cheek then flying back into Marinette’s purse.

Marinette headed out of the bathroom, having finished changing. If she had been looking where she was going she would've seen Adrien waiting for her, but instead she walked right into him.

“You ok?” Adrien asked her.

“I'm fine, by the way… um can I talk to you after school? I-i-it's r-r-really i-i-important.” Marinette stuttered, blushing a bright red.

“Of course, meet you at the top of the front steps after school?” Adrien asked, smiling happily.

Marinette nodded and waved as Adrien headed to his next class. She then ran off to find Alya.

~After school~

Marinette stood at the top of the steps outside the school, mentally preparing herself. Of course Alya was hiding in the bushes, ready to record the moment. Soon enough, Nino and Adrien walked out of the school, bumping fists before Nino continued walking down the steps, only to be pulled into the bushes my Alya, and waiting and watching the scene unfold with her.

Marinette blushed. “H-hey A-Adrien!” Marinette greeted.

“Hi Marinette! So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked, smiling like the sunshine child he was.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Um I just wanted to tell you that um… IVEHADAHUGECRUSHONYOUEVERSINCEYOULENTMEYOURUMBRELLAONYOURSECONDDAYOFSCHOOL!” Marinette rambled together, blushing massively.

Adrien blinked, before he finally realized what she said.

“Y-you have a crush on me?” He asked, blushing a bright red.

Marinette nodded. “y-yea…” 

“Marinette, I've had a crush on you ever since then, it just took me till this past month to realize that.” He explained, pulling her close.

“M-may I kiss you?” Adrien whispered.

Marinette blushed but nodded, leaning up as he kissed her gently on the lips.

You could hear Alya shouting “MY SHIP HAS SAILED!” All the way from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow is the beginning of reveal week, and its prompt is Heartache. See you then!  
> <3Luna


	14. Day 15: Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out about Adrien's crush on Ladybug. But isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of identity reveal week! (Hopefully this turns out ok) won't be continued from last week, kinda angsty and a bit of ladynoir/ladrien/marichat moments. Kinda did heartbreak, but yea.  
> Enjoy! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette landed on her balcony, crying as she detransformed, entering her trapdoor and fell onto her bed crying her eyes out. Tikki flew up to her chosen.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked, worried.

Marinette sniffled. “He loves Ladybug…. But to him, *sniffles* Marinette is just a friend…. I'll never live up to Ladybug…. And i know what your going to say, ‘But Marinette, you are Ladybug.’ Yea! But he doesn't feel that way about me, just superhero me….” Marinette explained crying more.

“I-I just wish Adrien would try looking at me as something more than a friend… but because I can't even hold a sentence around him! How can i walk up to him and say ‘Adrien, I've had the biggest crush on you since that day you lent me your umbrella in the rain, and i was hoping you'd go out with me.’ Hah! He’d probably get uncomfortable, turn me down, then avoid me for weeks…. I'd be better off just avoiding him and trying to make my crush on him go away….” Marinette stated before crying more. 

Finally crying herself to sleep, a shadow appeared over her. Chat Noir had tears running down his face, he’d heard crying coming from her room, and only caught the last half of her rant. 

“Oh Marinette… i didn't know you felt that way about me..” Adrien said, leaving a rose on her balcony before he vaulted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but this one hurt me to right. Hope you all enjoyed nonetheless! See you tomorrow for Day 16: Surprise!  
> <3Luna


	15. Day 16: Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette surprises Adrien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a surprise for Adrien when he returns home from a long day of work. They're dating in this one, and they live together, AND they know each others identities. Enjoy! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette smiled when she heard the front door of her apartment open. Her boyfriend trudging in from his day full of modeling. 

“Im home!” Adrien called out.

Marinette smiled up at him. “Over here, Chaton!” she called to him.

He lifted an eyebrow and set his bag down before heading into the living room.

“Surprise!” Marinette exclaimed, holding up a little black kitten, with a pretty green bow around his neck.

Adrien gasped, slowly sitting on the floor next to Marinette. Covering his mouth, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Adrien, meet Minou, Minou, meet your daddy!” Marinette introduced, setting Minou in Adrien's lap.

The cat mewed happily and rubbed his head against Adrien’s stomach. Adrien gently picked up the kitten and cradled him, enjoying the purring. 

“Bugaboo, he’s perfect! And he had green eyes like me! He's like a real cat version of my heroself!” Adrien stated, crying a little from joy.

“Aw Chaton. Tikki, Plagg, and I figured you'd enjoy having a little black cat. Though Plagg said it should have green eyes.” Marinette explained, kissing his cheek.

“This is the best surprise I've ever gotten, though nothing beats learning that my princess and my lady are the same person.” Adrien stated, kissing her lips gently.

“I love you Chaton.” Marinette giggled out.

“And I love you my lady!” Adrien stated, smiling widely before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Day 16: Surprise! Hope you all enjoyed. I know it's short, but i'm working on my marichat mermaid princess and pirate captain story. See you tomorrow for day 17: bumping into each other!  
> <3Luna


	16. Day 17: Bumping into each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes accidentally detransform in the same alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They detransform behind the same wall, and they don't know it till, well read to find out! Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Ladybug swung into an alley to detransform, not realizing her partner chose the same alley. Suddenly the alley was filled with pink and green lights.

The two teens opened their eyes after detransformation. Both going wide eyed as their kwamis floated next to them. Adrien was the first to speak.

“M-my lady? My princess and my lady are the same person?” he asked, eyes as big as saucers.

Marinette blushed but looked at her feet. “A-A-Are y-you upset?” Marinette stuttered out quietly.

Adrien smiled and hugged her, spinning her around happily. “Im ecstatic!! The two most important girls in my life are the same person!!!” he exclaimed, surprising her.

“Wait, you mean Marinette is important to you?” She asked him once he placed her back on the ground.

“Yea! I mean I've had a crush on both Ladybug and Marinette. Though my crush on Marinette, well you, started showing up a few months ago after Luka began flirting with you. I realized I didn't want to lose you. But what about Adrien and Chat Noir? Are you upset that I'm Chat Noir?” Adrien asked, frowning a bit.

“Are you kidding?? How could i be upset knowing that the guy I've had a huge crush on has been flirting with me and is someone i would trust with my life?” Marinette rambled. 

Adrien’s eyes widen for the second time. “You’ve had a huge crush on me? Is that why you always seemed to have trouble speaking to me?” he asked her.

Marinette nodded, blushing massively. Adrien smiled and pulled Marinette closer to him.

“Can I kiss you, Marinette?” Adrien whispered.

Marinette blushed from ear to ear before nodding. The two closing their eyes before their lips met. The two deepened the kiss.

Their kwamis floated together.

“They're so cute together! Wouldn't you say so, Plagg?” Tikki asked her other half.

“Man, i was rooting for the marichat one! Bjt no, they ended up with adrinette.” Plagg complained.

“To be fair i was rooting for adrinette.” Tikki explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! The end of day 17! Sorry it's short didn't have a lot of time to work on it. Been working on The Mermaid Princess and The Pirate Captain. See you all in day 18: umbrella.  
> <3Luna


	17. Day 18: Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds something familiar in Marinette’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years after the umbrella scene, Adrien is over at Marinette's place, when he spots something familiar. Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Adrien smiled, watching Marinette head downstairs to help out her parents for a moment. He looked around her room smiling. He loved the homey feeling it had. He blinked when he noticed a familiar item under the chaise lounge. He got up from his chair at her computer, and got on his hands and knees next to the chaise lounge.

He pulled out the object he saw and went wide eyed, recognizing it immediately.

“Alright, I'm ready to play some more Ultimate Mecha Strike III! Um Adrien?” Marinette asked, seeing him sitting on her chaise lounge. 

She walked over to his front and her face turned as red as Nathanael’s hair. Adrien had the umbrella in his lap.

“I gave this to you that rainy day, years ago. Why did you keep it?” Adrien asked her curiously.

“W-well, i kept it because it means a lot to me. Cuz for me, that day was the day I fell for you…” Marinette confessed, her blush darkening.

She braced herself for rejection, for him to laugh at her and walk out, for him to be disgusted with her and never speak to her again. What she wasn't prepared for, was what he did do. Adrien stood up, setting the umbrella on the chaise lounge, before gently lifting Marinette's chin up, and gently placing a kiss on her lips. She melted into the kiss, neither of them hearing their kwamis.

“I told you Adrinette would be the winner!” Tikki exclaimed.

“Whatever! I'm just glad the kid can stop gushing over your bug now.” Plagg grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to write long ones anymore, blame my story i'm working on. Anyways! Plz go check out my ao3 where i post these AND my marichat may 2016 too! And when i finish chapter 1 of my new story, it'll be posted on ao3! Omg i'm rambling >.< sorry! Hope you all enjoyed nonetheless! See you tomorrow for day 19: Partners.  
> <3Luna


	18. Day 19: Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing about the akumas they've fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically after they reveal, and they start talking about their battles together. Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette sat on her chaise lounge with Adrien, the two facing each other.

“Bubbler?”

“That was a horrible akuma, except for when we were stuck in that bubble together~!” Adrien stated, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

“If that were to happen again, you realize we’d end up just making out for like 5 minutes before remembering that we have to stop the akuma.” Marinette explained, ruffling his hair.

“I know that ;). Ok Lady Wifi?”

“Alya being akumitized, that was terrifying! You almost froze to death AND she almost succeeded in revealing my identity to the world.” Marinette shivered at the memory.

“Yea, not a fun memory.” Adrien agreed.

“Mr. Pigeon?” Marinette said, cracking a smile.

“Gah! Don't remind me, i still have flashbacks of all those feathers…” Adrien shivered before sneezing.

Marinette laughed a snorty kind of laugh.

“Alright! Your turn!” Marinette managed to say between laughs.

“Timebreaker!” Adrien exclaimed, making Marinette freeze up.

“L-Let's talk about a different akuma…” Marinette stuttered out.

“That akuma made 2 Ladybugs fight alongside me! That was the best day of my life!” Adrien stated, clasping his hands together in joy.

Marinette looked down, tears slowly began to drop onto the chaise lounge.

“I-I watched timebreaker hit you, and you started vanishing right in front of my eyes… I-I almost lost you Minou…. T-That akuma, g-gives me n-nightmares still.” Marinette cried, making Adrien reach over and pull her into his lap and hug her.

“Its ok, Princess. I'm here! I'm ok! Shhhh!” Adrien soothingly said, rocking her in his arms.

“I got so mad at Alix! *hiccup cry* i wasn't going to let hawk moth take your miraculous. I wasn't going to let him take victory in killing you. My minou! I-I don't ever want to lose you!” Marinette cried into Adrien's chest.

Adrien began to rub circles on her back. “You could never lose me my lady. I promise you that nothing will stop me from being with you till we're old and grey.” He stated, kissing the top of her head.

He felt her slowly fall asleep in his arms. He carried her up to her bed, laying her down under her covers before laying down next to her, holding her hand as he too fell asleep.

Tikki flew over to Plagg. “Those two are gunna have adorable children, and we’ll get to see them one day.” Tikki stated to Plagg, smiling happily.

“Yea Yea. As long as i get my sweet camembert!” Plagg exclaimed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**There you have it! It's a little longer. But i hope you all enjoy! Tomorrow, Day 20: Scarf. See you all then!**

**< 3Luna**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! It's a little longer. But i hope you all enjoy! Tomorrow, Day 20: Scarf. See you all then!  
> <3Luna


	19. Day 20: Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wears the blue scarf, he got for his 14th birthday, to school, then an incident occurs and now him and Marinette are trapped in a janitor’s closet, and of course, the door is locked. This is what ensues! Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette sat on one side of the small, and slightly cramped janitor's closet. Her knees brushed against Adrien’s as they waited for someone to rescue them.

“S-So, that's a scarf nice you have. I-I MEAN a nice scarf!” Marinette stuttered out.

“My dad got it for my 14th birthday!” Adrien exclaimed burying his face in it.

Marinette smiled weakly, every time she saw him wearing that scarf, that took her hours to design and pick out the perfect color for, then, a couple more hours to make, seeing him so happy that it somehow got turned into a gift from his father, left her slightly heartbroken. All she wanted was to tell him she made it, but his happiness was more important to her.

“T-that’s cool!” Marinette struggled to say, pulling her knees close to her chest and burying her head in her knees.

“Hey, did I say something wrong?” Adrien asked, concerned.

“N-No. I j-just don't want to ruin t-that gift…. Your happiness is important.” Marinette stuttered out, glad that the poor lighting in the room hid her tears as she buried her face against her knees once again.

Adrien frowned, before taking off the scarf and examining the scarf thoroughly, remembering what she said in the derby hat contest. He stopped when he found the time signature on one of the ends. Spelling out Marinette in gold threaded cursive. He frowned. His father hadn't gotten him the scarf, Marinette did. His father hadn't gotten him anything. 

Adrien wrapped the scarf around Marinette's neck before kissing the top of her head. “Thank you, Marinette. For the birthday present! I'm sorry it took me so long to thank you for my favorite scarf.” He said, hugging her.

Suddenly the door flew open, Mlle. Bustier standing in the doorway with Alya, Nino, and of course Chloe. Marinette wiped away all of her tears and smiled up at Alya. Chloe ran into the janitor’s closet, hugging Adrien 

“ADRIKINS!! I can't believe you were forced to stay in the horrendous, tiny closet with her! Come on! Let's go have lunch at the hotel!” Chloe exclaimed, draggin Adrien away, unwillingly.

Adrien smiled happily at Marinette and waved at her. Marinette smiled dreamily, waving back at him.

“Sooo. Why are you wearing Adrien's scarf?” Alya questioned her after Nino ran after Adrien and Chloe, determined to free his bro from Chloe's clutches.

“U-um, Adrien figured out i made it for him, and thanked me. Don't worry I'll return it to him before i leave school today!” Marinette stated, smiling widely.

And she did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! Hope you all enjoyed!!! See you all tomorrow for Day 21: Tendencies.  
> <3Luna


	20. Day 21: Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's catlike tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette explains to Adrien, who is currently stuck in a tree, why his catlike tendencies are bad. Enjoy! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared up at her boyfriend.

“Adrien, you know your not a real cat, right?” Marinette explained.

“The ring has its side effects, okay!” Adrien called down, clinging to the tree branch for dear life.

Marinette chuckled. “Alright, let me call the fire department. They'll get a kick out of this emergency.” She stated, pulling out her cell phone and dialing up the fire department.

Shortly after the fire department got Adrien down, the two went back up to Marinette's room.

Adrien pouted as Marinette began busting out laughing. “What made you want to climb up that tree in the first place????” Marinette snorted out.

“I saw a bird…” Adrien stated, making Marinette laugh even more. “You know, you're being a bad girlfriend right now.” Adrien pouted.

“I’m sorry, Minou.” Marinette stated, wiping her eyes of laughter tears. 

She sat next to Adrien on her bed and snuggled close to him. She began to rub under his chin and smiled when she heard the familiar, and comforting, sound of his purr.

“My favorite thing though, is your purring.” Marinette admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's really short, wrote it at 10:35 pm last night. I'm tired and stressed. Anyways see you tomorrow for Day 22: Fashion.  
> <3Luna


	21. Day 22: Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette shows off her newest creation to her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a chat noir themed dress and shows it to her boyfriend. Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

“So? How does it look?” Marinette asked, twirling around.

Adrien stood there, a nosebleed occurring. Her dress was black, with a green paw print on her stomach, a black felt tail coming off where the skirt and the top met in the back, and the top of the dress looked like a cat face. To top it off, she wore a black cat ear headband and and a bell choker. Marinette looked over at Adrien's face and gasped. 

“Adrien! Your nose is bleeding! Maybe it was a bad idea to make this…” Marinette stated, rushing to him with a tissue.

“Sorry Princess, it's just. You looked so beautiful it caused my nose to bleed!” Adrien explained, tilting his head forward slightly as he covered his nose with the tissue.

“Well maybe this outfit just shouldn't be seen outside of this. I think I'll just put it away, save it for a special occasion.” Marinette stated, getting him another tissue.

“How about whenever i come over??” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows as his nose slowly stopped bleeding.

Marinette chuckled and kissed his forehead. “My silly kitty!” She stated, smiling happily at him.

“I'm yours and only yours, my lady!” he confirmed, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little ficlet! I had a stressful friday, so yea. See you tomorrow for Day 23: Secrets. Ta ta  
> <3Luna


	22. Day 23: Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind!Adrien au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just read a blind marinette story, and it made me want to do one of these Adrinette April prompts with an au. So here you go, Blind! Adrien! Adrien has been blind his whole life, but even after revealing to his lady, and finding out his lady was also his princess, he couldn't have been happier. They've been together for 4 years now. And Adrien made a melody for Marinette. Enjoy! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette helped Adrien to the piano. 

“Are you sure? You know I don't need you to give me stuff. Your love is enough, minou.” Marinette explained, sitting down on the bench next to him. Adrien smiled, finding the keys with ease. His pale green eyes looked in her direction, mischief in his smirk.

“Trust me. You'll be happy with this one!” he exclaimed before dropping his head and played the melody.

A bit of hiccups in the playing, but it was a beautiful tune filled with love. Once he finished, Marinette was in tears. He gently took his hands and placed them on her cheeks. 

“I love you so much, Minou. That song filled me with love and happiness.” Marinette explained as she leaned forward and gently captured his lips with hers.

Adrien went wide eyed before, closing his eyes and moving his hands to gently cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Plagg smiled. “I'm happy for you kit. This girl, she's the one. She's there to make you happy. I'm happy.” Plagg said, making Tikki giggle.

“You sap.” Tikki stated, hugging her other half.

He chuckled, hugging her back. “Only for you bug!” 

Marinette broke the kiss, smiling at him. “I love you so much, minou!” Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien smiled, opening his blind eyes, pointing them in the area of where she was. “I love you so much, Princess.” He said, his smiling growing wider.

“There are times when I feel like your able to see.” Marinette chuckled.

“I can't see, i just know your face very well!” He said, pinching her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first try at Blind!Adrien au! See you all tomorrow, Day 25: Sneaking Out. Ta Ta!  
> <3Luna


	23. Day 24: Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind!Adrien au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just read a blind marinette story, and it made me want to do one of these Adrinette April prompts with an au. So here you go, Blind! Adrien! Adrien has been blind his whole life, but even after revealing to his lady, and finding out his lady was also his princess, he couldn't have been happier. They've been together for 4 years now. And Adrien made a melody for Marinette. Enjoy! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette helped Adrien to the piano. 

“Are you sure? You know I don't need you to give me stuff. Your love is enough, minou.” Marinette explained, sitting down on the bench next to him. Adrien smiled, finding the keys with ease. His pale green eyes looked in her direction, mischief in his smirk.

“Trust me. You'll be happy with this one!” he exclaimed before dropping his head and played the melody.

A bit of hiccups in the playing, but it was a beautiful tune filled with love. Once he finished, Marinette was in tears. He gently took his hands and placed them on her cheeks. 

“I love you so much, Minou. That song filled me with love and happiness.” Marinette explained as she leaned forward and gently captured his lips with hers.

Adrien went wide eyed before, closing his eyes and moving his hands to gently cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Plagg smiled. “I'm happy for you kit. This girl, she's the one. She's there to make you happy. I'm happy.” Plagg said, making Tikki giggle.

“You sap.” Tikki stated, hugging her other half.

He chuckled, hugging her back. “Only for you bug!” 

Marinette broke the kiss, smiling at him. “I love you so much, minou!” Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien smiled, opening his blind eyes, pointing them in the area of where she was. “I love you so much, Princess.” He said, his smiling growing wider.

“There are times when I feel like your able to see.” Marinette chuckled.

“I can't see, i just know your face very well!” He said, pinching her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first try at Blind!Adrien au! See you all tomorrow, Day 25: Sneaking Out. Ta Ta!  
> <3Luna


	24. Day 25: Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal & reverse crush au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal and reverse crush au! (Kinda like CNIA, and might actually work as a one off from Chat Noir Is Amazing. Except Gabriel isn't in this at all!) Enjoy nonetheless!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette looked to her left, then to her right before quickly slipping into the bakery. Taking a sigh of relief. 

“Marinette! It's so lovely to see you!” Emilie Agreste exclaimed from behind the counter of the bakery.

“Ms. Agreste! Is Adrien home?” Marinette asked as she fixed her bun, before simply taking it down.

“Yep! He's upstairs working on his currently project. Call me Emilie, please! Anyways, just go right up. Also.” Emilie began, walking over to Marinette.

“If I see Nathalie or your bodyguard. I'll tell them I haven't seen you.” Emilie winked before sending Marinette upstairs with a plate of macaroons.

Marinette smiled, biting into a macaroon, loving the taste of strawberries. She knocked on the trap door. 

“Mom! I told you I'm working on a jacket for my girlfriend!” Adrien called from the other side of the door.

“It's your girlfriend, can you please open the door? I have a plate of macaroons!” Marinette exclaimed, giggling.

Crashing and a couple of curses could be heard before the trap door opened, revealing her disheveled boyfriend. Marinette smiled, setting the plate on the desk. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse. Adrien blinked, walking up to his girlfriend and examining her.

“She didn't hurt you did she??” Adrien asked concerned.

“No. Maman didn't hurt me physically. But she did try to take tikki from me… and i just basically snuck out. I didn't get a chance to bring anything but what i have on me. Your mom said that if Nathalie or Gorilla show up she'd tell them she hasn't seen me.” Marinette said, sitting on a bean bag chair.

“Well I mean, I have clothes that don't fit me anymore. So you can stay here as long as you need. I don't want you to go back there. I don't want you living under the roof of our enemy.” Adrien stated kneeling next to her, leaning his head on her leg.

“I know that Nathalie will cancel all of my things, once she realizes that I'm not coming back. Mama is probably going to send out tons of akumas, aimed at us, she knows that I'm Ladybug, and I'm pretty sure she's figured out that my boyfriend is Chat Noir.” Marinette stated, rubbing Adrien's hair.

“And I'm terrified, because she is gunna send worse akumas than any she's sent before.” Marinette cried.

Suddenly a loud boom of thunder could be heard outside, and the cackling, evil laughter of an akuma. More thunder was heard as the smell of fire wafted through the air. Marinette stood up, looking out the window, seeing the school in flames. 

“Adrien. We have to stop the akuma! Then we can deal with Hawk Moth.” Marinette stated, before calling her transformation.

Adrien called his transformation, the two climbed up onto the balcony, hand in hand, before heading to the school, determined to defeat the akuma, then to defeat Sabine, aka Hawk Moth, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Day 25: Sneaking Out! Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 26: Picnic in Paris! Ta ta!  
> <3Luna


	25. Day 26: Picnic in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien in their 20s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are in their 20s, have been dating a few years now, know each others identities. Adrien surprises Marinette on their day off. Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Adrien smiled as he led his girlfriend, who was blindfolded, into the park. Chuckling as he made sure she didn't accidentally trip.

“Adrien!! Where are you taking me??” Marinette chuckled, holding her arms out in front of her, Adrien gently held onto her wrists.

“We’re almost there! Don't worry, Princess! I have a good feeling that you'll like this!” Adrien exclaimed before stopping, moving her arms to her sides. He walked around her and untied the blindfold.

“Voila!” Adrien exclaimed, showing off his surprise.

Marinette gasped. A picnic blanket was spread out under a tree, basket included. Adrien smiled, walking her to the blanket and sat down.

“I even got us ice cream from André’s!” Adrien stated as Marinette sat next to him.

He pulled out the ice creams, hers looked just like the one she got the first time she had his ice cream. Adrien’s was strawberry, blueberry, and blackberry. Adrien smiled. 

“Who would've thought that Andre's ice cream would lead us to each other.” Adrien exclaimed handing Marinette her ice cream.

She smiled, taking the ice cream, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

“I love you!” Marinette stated, smiling up at him.

“I love you too Marinette.” he said smiling down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, got this done at midnight and i'm tired, and gotta get 7 hours of sleep. Hope you all enjoyed!! See you tomorrow for Day 27: First Kiss.  
> <3Luna


	26. Day 27: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette remembers Dark Cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are lying in bed together when Marinette says something that Adrien didn't know. (Imagine Prime Queen never happened) Enjoy!! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Adrien smiled as he laid in bed with his gorgeous girlfriend. He held her close, her head resting on his bare chest. A low rumble of a purr could be heard coming from him. He smiled as he closed his eyes, about to doze off when the woman in his arms spoke.

“Hey minou… i just realized, our first kiss was during Dark Cupid…” Marinette stated sleepily.

Adrien's eyes shot open. “Say what?!??!” He exclaimed, looking down at the petite raven-haired woman in his arms.

“Yea! I figured you wouldn't remember, you were under Dark Cupid's control and i had to kiss you to break the control.” Marinette explained, yawning at the end.

“I feel incredibly pissed off at Hawk Moth right now. I didn't even get to enjoy kissing you during our first kiss!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Don't worry Minou! To be fair our second first kiss was WAYYYYY BETTER than that one.” Marinette giggled, curling up again Adrien, her silk nightgown rubbed against Adrien's side as she curled against him.

“I guess! But still! I feel like I missed a huge milestone in our relationship!” Adrien exclaimed, hugging her closer.

Marinette giggled before leaning up and gently kissing his lips.

“There. If you wanted a kiss you could've just asked.” Marinette stated, smiling at him.

“But hey, I got the kiss didn't i?” Adrien exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Yea you did.” She stated, laying her head on his chest.

The two slowly fell asleep, smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are!!! Ok so as I was writing this i had @seasonofthegeek’s next exit au, day 26 stuck in my head. I mentioned in the reblog of that post that i pray that Adrien wouldn't be hurt or that Adrien will still remember Marinette… now i'm scared to see today's post. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow for Day 28: Disguises. Ta Ta!  
> <3Luna


	27. Day 28: Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette disguise themselves from fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is being chased by fans, again, but this time him and Marinette come up with better disguises to hide from fans so they can enjoy a nice date. Enjoy! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Adrien sighed in relief after the mob of fans ran past them. He set the newspaper in his lap, fixing his fake mustache and hat. Marinette giggled, fixing her grandma wig.

“Brilliant idea Milady!” Adrien exclaimed, holding her hand. 

“Now we can go enjoy our date, as an elderly couple.” Marinette stated, squeezing his hand.

Adrien smiled and slowly stood up, helping Marinette up. 

“Shall we go, Princess?” He asked smiling. 

The two walked down the street, arm in arm, towards their restaurant of choice. Marinette smiled, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. They soon arrived, sitting down at their private table, before they finally removed their disguises.

“Finally we have a private moment. Though i do hope that when we get old, we'll still be together and in love.” Adrien stated, smiling happily.

“Oh don't worry, minou. I want to grow old together.” Marinette exclaimed, squeezing his hands reassuringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know this is uber short, but i didn't really have much more inspiration for this day. And i was uber busy yesterday, which is when I wrote this. But hey, keep an eye on my ao3 stories, might try to get another Marichat May 2016 prompt up this weekend! Anyways, see you tomorrow for Day 29: The Wall. Ta Ta!  
> <3Luna


	28. Day 29: The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gunna be a weird one for both me and you as the reader. Enjoy nonetheless! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Adrien ran, hand in hand with Marinette as they tried to escape the akuma. Suddenly, a wall caused their hands to separate and for them to end up trapped.

Adrien rammed his shoulder against the concrete wall, trying to get to Marinette.

“Marinette! Can you hear me???” Adrien called out.

“I-I'm fine, Ow! Ok I'm not fine! I twisted my ankle when we got trapped! I can't transform!” Marinette called out through the wall.

Adrien frowned. “Don't worry M'lady. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!” Adrien called.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

*After the akuma was defeated and adrien captured the akuma*

“Thank you Adrien for saving the day when i was unable to.” Marinette stated as he helped her to the hospital.

“Anything for you Princess.” Adrien winked at her.

“Quit it, let's just hurry to the hospital. My foot might be worse off than just a twisted ankle.” Marinette stated as they got closer to their destination.

“Btw what do I do with the akuma in a jar?” Adrien asked as he held up the jar.

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse, and ate the akuma, burping out the pure white butterfly.

“Bye bye little butterfly.” Marinette called out.

“Tikki can eat akumas???” Adrien asked, wide-eyed.

“Yes, but only in dire situations, mostly because akumas give me stomach aches.” Tikki explained before diving back into Marinette’s purse as the teens arrived at the hospital.

Adrien snapped out of his shock. “Can someone please help us? My girlfriend hurt her foot in the akuma attack!” Adrien called out, causing a nurse to rush over with a wheelchair. 

Adrien helped Marinette into the wheelchair. Taking her purse, before she was wheeled into the back. Adrien sat the empty jar on a counter, before sitting in the waiting room.

“I should probably tell Sabine and Tom.” Adrien said to himself, pulling out his phone and calling her parents.

After an hour, Marinette came into the waiting room on crutches and with a cast over her leg.

“Turns out i broke my leg, and sprained my ankle.” Marinette explained.

“Well I called your parents and let them know what was going on. Also I'm staying the night at your place….” Adrien said, signing off on the doctor's bill. 

“Alright. Let's go. Alya is gunna enjoy hearing this story.” Marinette stated chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Tomorrows the final day of Adrinette April. And if you all thought i forgot about day 1? Well nope! May 1st will be my final post of Adrinette April! :D see you tomorrow for Day 30: Rewrite. Ta Ta!  
> <3Luna


	29. Day 30: Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I really like The Greatest Showman, and Rewrite the Stars is a perfect song to do for Rewrite. :D Enjoy! (Marinette is Zendaya’s character and Adrien is Zac Efron’s character!) @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat  
> Warning: This one is gunna be a long one!

Marinette walked away from Adrien, towards the pillar where her ropes were tied down. Adrien watched her walk away.

“You know I want you!” Adrien sang.

Marinette stopped for a millisecond before grabbing the rope and wrapping it up.

“It's not a secret I tried to hide.” Adrien continued.

Marinette looked down as she continued to fold up the rope. Adrien began to walk towards her.

“I know you want me.” Adrien looked at her sad, stopping his step. “So don't keep saying our hands are tied.”

Adrien walked closer to her. “You claim it's not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me.” Adrien looked at Marinette from between two pillars, causing her to walk away again to the next rope.

“But you're here in my heart. So who can stop me if I decide that your my destiny?” Adrin sang, standing where she was.

Marinette placed her hand on the pillar in front of her for a moment before unhooking the rope.

“What if we rewrite the stars?” Adrien continued to sing as he walked up to her.

Marinette walked back, looking up to where the rope lead. She walked right up to Adrien.

“Say you were made to be mine.” Adrien sang as he looked her in the eyes, with love clear in them.

“Nothing could keep us apart!” 

Adrien began to walk forward, making Marinette walk backwards towards the center stage. She turned around and walked to the center.

“You'd be the one I was meant to find.”

Adrien followed her, catching her by the waist, causing her to turn and face him, the rope still in her hand. He wrapped an arm around her side, their noses touching.

“It's up to you, it's up to me."

They slowly spun, causing Marinette to switch which hand held the rope. She ducked under his arm and began to walk away but he grabbed onto the rope and pulled her back.

“No one can say what we get to be.”

He ran his hand along the side of her face, still holding onto the rope.

“So why don't we rewrite the stars?”

Holding onto the rope with one hand, he spun Marinette around with the other, smiling happily as he sang.

“Maybe the world could be ours.” 

Marinette stepped away from him taking a hold of the rope and smiling. Adrien released his hold as Marinette stood mere inches from him, her hand wrapped around the rope skillfully.

“Tonight.”

Suddenly Marinette was pulled up by the rope. Adrien looked all around, while not moving from the center stage. He looked up to see Marinette coming down on her ring, as she began to sing.

“You think it's easy.”

She sang, slowly spinning in the air as only her arms held onto the ring, her feet slowly kicking one after the other.

“You think I don't want to run to you.” 

She descended as Adrien took a few steps to the side as her feet touched the ground. She stood there, holding the ring behind her.

“But there are Mountains. And there are doors that we can't walk through.” 

Adrien walked closer to her as she sang. They stood nose to nose as their arms moved up and down, hers behind the ring and his holding her hands.

“I know you're wondering why.”

She said, moving the ring around Adrien's back and back to her, as she leaned back into the ring.

“Because we're able to be, just you and me.”

Adrien helped her sit on the ring, she laid on her side as he spun her a short half spin.

“Within these walls. But when we go outside.” 

She sat up on the ring, arms holding the ring by her head as she looked him in the eyes. Adrien held the ring on either side of her as she sang.

“You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”

She moved so she was upside down, her legs around the rope that held the ring. Marinette slowly began to rise. Adrien tried to hold on as long as he could before dropping back to the ground.

“No one can rewrite the stars!”

Marinette sang as she walked along a railing from the second story. Before jumping off, holding onto a rope.

“How can you say you'll be mine?” 

She swung right past Adrien.

“Everything keeps us apart.” 

Marinette swung back, and Adrien caught her. They fell to the floor, with Marinette on top.

“and I'm not the one you were meant to find.” 

Marinette yanked on the rope. It began to fall down, only for Marinette to regrab it and get yanked back up, after caressing Adrien's cheek.

“It's not up to you.”

Marinette got pulled back up by the rope. Adrien grabbed onto the end that was next to him.

“It's not up to me.”

The roppe pulled him up to a standing position.

“When everyone tells us what we can be.” 

Marinette began to spin down the rope on her side.

“How can we rewrite the stars?”

She began to spin down.

“Say that the world could be ours.”

Adrien caught her, she grabbed the end of the rope, her back against his chest as she kissed his cheek.

“Tonight.”

The rope hooked around their arms as she spun out, arm in arm.

“All I want is to fly with you.”

They sang together. Looking into each others eyes.

Adrien grabbed onto her and the rope as they were pulled up.

“All I want is to fall with you.”

They continued to sing. Marinette let go, leaving Adrien to hold on to her hand. She pulled him down.

“So just give me all of you!”

Suddenly they each had a rope, Marinette stepped a few steps back and the two ran at each other, holding onto their respective rope with one hand, and a hand wrapped around the others waist with the other.

“It feels impossible. (It’s not impossible.)”

The two spun.

“is it impossible?”

They continued to spin, and sing, looking into each others eyes.

“How do we rewrite the stars?” 

“Say you were made to be mine?”

Adrien placed his feet on the ground, as Marinette spun off away from him into the air.

“nothing can keep us apart. ‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find.” 

Marinette began to swing around the center stage. Adrien climbed a pillar, standing on the railing.

“It's up to you. And it's up to me.”

Adrien jumped onto Marinette as she swung in front of him.

“No one can say what we get to be. And why don't we rewrite the stars?” 

They swung around a little.

“Changing the world to be ours.”

They landed in the center stage again as Marinette took the song over.

“you know i want you.” Marinette sang, a cry could be heard in her voice.

“It's not a secret I tried to hide. But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied.” 

Marinette sang, slowly walking away from Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! That's it guys…. Oh did you really think I wasn't doing Day 1? Check back tomorrow to find out! :D  
> Ta Ta!  
> <3Luna


	30. Day 1: Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending it on day 1! (Since i started with day 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I was still going to do day 1! :D hope you all have enjoyed these prompts! Now let's all enjoy Marichat May!  
> Enjoy this! @adrinetteapril @purrincess-chat

Marinette squeaked and ducked into the bushes. Adrien looked around, then shrugged before heading to his ride.

Marinette sighed in disappointment. Holding the box in her hands. She sank down into the bushes. Tikki flew out of her purse.

“Marinette, why didn't you give Adrien the gift?” Tikki asked, curiously.

“I just…. Can't Tikki. Everytime I try I just mess up. I’ll never get up the courage to give him this.” Marinette stated, opening the box.

She pulled out a Marinette original, Ladybug beanie. 

“It's not like he'd actually wear it anyways….” Marinette choked out, as tears fell onto the beanie.

Tikki suddenly flew quickly, into Marinette's purse. Marinette didn't even noticed as she began to cry. Suddenly someone was standing in front of her.

“Marinette? Are you ok?” The all too familiar voice asked her.

Marinette shook her head, gripping the beanie tighter. Still not looking up at him. 

Adrien crouched down. “Marinette? Did I do something wrong?” Adrien asked, sadness in his voice.

Marinette looked up, shock in her eyes.

“You did nothing wrong! I just…. Here!” Marinette exclaimed before shoving the beanie into Adrien's chest and running off, not wanting to see his reaction.

Adrien blinked, confused. He lifted up the beanie, going wide eyed. The detail in each black spot, and ecen the detail in the cute little ladybug face at the front of the beanie, had him in awe. He looked at the inside of the hat, noting the gold cursive signature,’Marinette’ stitched inside. He smiled at it before noting the discarded box. Adrien picked up the box, only to have a card fall out. He blinked, taking the card. Adrien was about to read it when Nathalie called out to him. He placed the card and beanie in his bag, throwing the box away and running over to Nathalie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

That evening. Adrien opened his messenger bag, taking out the beanie and card. He smiled happily before slipping on the hat. He sat back on his bed and read the card.

‘Dear Adrien,

I have been trying to tell you this for a couple of years now. Ever since that day when you lent me your umbrella, telling me you didn't place the gum on my seat. How you've never had any friends besides Chloe. That's the day I fell in love with you. Not in the fangirl way. I fell in love with your genuine laughter, your kindness, the way you defend your friends from Chloe. I fell in love with you, not Model Adrien.

This isn't my first attempt. I actually made the scarf that you got for your 14th birthday. I never figured out how you ended up thinking it was from your dad. I also sent you a response to your poem. That time i just forgot to sign the card.

I know you're never going to read this so I guess could even admit that I'm Ladybug… not that you would believe me… 

Sincerely,

Marinette Dupain-Cheng’

Adrien sat up straight. “My lady? My lady and my princess are the same person! And she made me my favorite scarf… so father didn't actually get me a present for my 14th birthday… figures. But she's my lady!!! Marinette is amazing.” Adrien sighed happily. 

He took off the beanie and hugged it to his chest.

Plagg flew over. “So what happened to, ‘Marinette's just a friend?’” Plagg teased.

“She's always been more than a friend I just realized it's taken me this long to realize that.” Adrien stated, looking up.

“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Adrinette April!!!! Hope you all enjoyed! (Now you guys should go check out my marichat mays!! ;) )  
> Tata!  
> <3Luna


End file.
